The Fairly OddParents
by WeAreJustGettingAlong
Summary: Blaine is a really unhappy with his life, when he is graced with Fairly OddParents. Au. Klaine and Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **  
**Blaine's studying on william mckinley high school**  
**Klaine is best friend... yet... but they will be together soon.**  
**will be angsty.**  
**English is not my first language.**  
**So here it is... I hope you like.**

Ugh. Let's start by saying that my life sucks. Being gay and out in Ohio is not one of the best things to yourself, belive me, I know, and moreover have a height less than the other guys (and some girls too) is not the best thing in the world, so you can already imagine how it is to be me. But today was a little different, let's start at the beginning.

Wake. School. Study. Slushie. Being pushed to the locked. Glee Club. Slushie again. Dumpster. Is right there, in the dumpster, that everything changed.

When I was thrown in the dumpster, as usual, the jocks calling me names, I hit my head on the floor very hard, passing out. When I awoke, I found a girl on top of me, she was blonde, beautiful, blue eyes, taller than me - tell me something new - and using the uniform of cheerios.

"San" The girl said poking my face "I think he died" I followed the gaze of the girl who was sitting on my chest and found another one standing with arms crossed, a brunette, hair tied, she is about my height and also wore a uniform of cheerios.

"Britt" The girl who is standing approached us "He is not dead, look, he's breathing," she says pointing to me. The girl is still sitting on top of me, stares at me with a look of confusion. "Yeah, You right" she murmured.

Interestingly, the two girls, besides be talking to me, they have wings, and crowns, until it seems those disney movies. No. No, it doesn't exist.

"W-Who are you," I stutter, my voice is more shaky than I expected.

"I'm Brittany Pierce" The blonde girl - finally get out of me - says excitedly. "And I'm Santana Lopez" The other says with dismay. "And we are your Fairly OddParents!" Brittany says.

"Oh God!" I feel my heart beat fast and hard in my chest. "I'm going crazy," I say, stading up. What's happening? My head could not have hit so hard! Or hit? Oh God, Oh God. Wake up. Wake up. I shut my eyes tight, and open and ... nothing, they're still here. "Oh God," I whisper again, I begin to despair, more and more, if that is even possible. Because, put yourself in my place, a bunch of idiots, throws you in a dumpster, you wake up and get some girls are saying that they are freaking fairy! Yeah, I think I'm going crazy.

"What he's doing San?" Brittany ask.

"I have no idea." Santana says "I read somewhere that Hobbits change behave when they are out of their natural habitat."

"I'm Not a Hobbit," I scream.

"Calm Dow-" She tries to argue

"No. .. I will not calm down, why would I calm myself ... That's not funny, after all the shit I have to deal with this damn school, and in my house ... I have to deal with... this." I say sharply, "What's wrong with you guys, huh?" I ask, looking into their eyes "Oh God, if you guys want me to believe it, Change the damn uniform." I finish, leaving the dumpster without looking back.

I grabbed my bike, put on my headphones and went home.

The way home was peaceful. I've passed out for a good time and with my discussion with those "fairies" most bullys at my school were already in their homes.  
"Damn," I mumble to myself, I spoke too soon, when I'm close to home, I meet Chuck, and two of his companions, closing the alley . Chuck and I, we were best friends, some years ago, until I came out, and well, he started to hurt me like everybody else.

"Well, Well, Well. Look guys what we have here" Chuck say looking between the two boys around him. "This fucking queer" He laughs. "What you doing here?"

"Well, Chucky, sweety." I say "I thought you were smart, I live here"

"You'll be sorry, your faggot!" He says, running after me.

I try go out riding in my bike, but I'm not fast enough, one of the thugs, drop me, I hit my head on the floor again, drain my leg, when I was on the floor, Chuck came and kicked me in the stomach, after that I run, when I look back I see my bike destroyed and the group laughing. Great.

I'll limp home. When I get a text from Kurt.

_How are you, Finn told me that you threw in the trash, I'm sorry - K_

_I'm fine, a bit dirty, but nothing that a bath don't gonna make better, and why you're sad? - B_

I will not tell about Chuck because I don't want to make Kurt worry, he's sick, and has to deal with the same shit that I do, and well, I will not tell the dumpster story, because I don't want my best friend to think that I'm crazy.

_I was not there ... I could have helped you - K_

_Kurtie not your fault, you're sick, do not worry (: - B_

_Okay - k_

When I finally get home I'm glad that my father is not at home, my day was filled and I'm with no head to deal with him.

I walk into my house, and go straight to my room. I grab a towel and go take a shower. When I get out of the shower, I return to my room with a towel wrapped around my waist for putting an outfit when I find Santana and Brittany sitting on my bed.

I scream like a little girl, Yeah, I don't have proud of that "What... You... How... God... What?" I inquired, looking between the both.

"You are a dolphin?" The blonde asks, I forget who is who. "You got a lot of time in the water," she says innocently.

"What?" I say again, "Get the fuck out of my house" I scream with all the forces of my lungs.

"Language" The brunette says. "And what do happened to you?" She asks looking at my torso injuries.

"This," I say, pointing at them "are being pushed into lockers, thrown in dumpsters and stuff like that"

"For my fairy god" She says approaching.

"WHAT you guys are doing?" My voice rose with every word I spoke. "I'll call the police"

"Police? Funny" She laughed sarcastically. "George is a motherfucker, look what he gave us!" She said looking at Brittany.

"What?" I say.

"You only know to say that" She speaks with anger.

"Santana, he's not so bad" Brittany up from my bed and gets between me and Santana "Give he time"

"Okay," Santana says, frowning.

"Don't be like that San" She gives a soft kiss on the lips of the brunette.

"See something you like, Hobbit?" Santana mumbles, winking at me.

"No, I don-Hey, do not call me that"

"What you gonna do, huh?"

"Do not Fight" The blonde whimpers, between us, making me shrug. "Can I explain?"

"Sure," I mumble

"We fairies" I open my mouth to argue, but Santana steps on my foot, eye angry at her and she smiles, making me shiver "When a child is very, very sad we're sent"

"Your life with your parents" Santana continues "And your peers at school treating you the way they do, Blaine, this is not right, so here we are, your Fairly OddParents." They end up looking at me expectantly.

"Prove it" I say

"I'm Sorry?" Brittany speech.

"Prove it. Prove that you guys are fairies" I say, crossing my arms.

"Make a Wish" Santana says holding the anger in her voice, "Anything." She adds.

"I want a new bike, right here." I say.

She takes the wand from her pocket, the scale and in seconds I have a bike in front of me.

**So ... Should I continue? Review, please, and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: One of the first moments between Britt and Blaine is a hug, try to imagine that ... okay ... I don't know, I think it was a bit strange, in the fic, but anyway.**  
**Sorry for my spanish and english.**  
**This was very short, just a reminder that I'M STILL WRITTING THIS.**  
**I hope you like this one, and please review.**

I can't believe what just happened, by a stroke of magic, LITERALLY, I have a bike in front of me ... And to make it clear, it's not like it happens in movies or television, YEAH, sadly IS NOT LIKE HARRY POTTER :(

Okay anyway, the girl only shook her wand, didn't say a word, and with a small explosion, BOOM, was there. The bike, those who go on television and cost more than your soul, new, amazing, and ...

_* Clap, clap, clap *_

I am taken away from my thoughts for a couple of fingers snapping right in front of my eyes. Meeting the girls one.

"Welcome to the world again, travel boy" she says with a smile.

"T-This" I stammer running my hands through my hair, shocked by the recent events "It's not real, just not" I finished

"You wanted a proof" the brunette said with the anger coming back again, I know her for a little while, like, a few hours, but I'm already recognizing the traits of her voice, and it scares the hell out of me. "Here's your proof, what more do you want?" She says unhappily.

"It's just ..." I whisper, looking down "I-I"

I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders, rubbing them gently, look sideways and see Brittany, who sends me a reassuring smile, trying to comfort me, after a while she lays her head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" She asks, her soft voice, pretty close to my ear.

I look down again and swallow hard before I take courage enough to start talking.

"This is just too good to be real, you know?" I say "This is just too much for me, I don't deserve this"

"Blaine ..." Santana stoops in front of me, to become face to face, I hadn't even realized that we, me and Britt, was sitting on the bed. "You deserve it more than anyone, you worth it, never forget that," she said, looking intently into my eyes, without hesitating, and hugs me. "But if you keep asking for " bikes "and things like that, not going to happen," she whispers in my ear making me laugh.

"Aww, yeah, you're right," I said picking up my phone in chest of drawers, _Wait until Kurt hear about this, he will not believe!_

I feel someone slapping my hand, _ALMOST_ dropping my phone on the floor, I'd say it would be Santana, but she is far away and well, but after today I learned not to doubt anything anymore!

"What you doing?" I scream "You almost dropped my phone!"

In doubt, I stared at both.

"What you think you were doing?" Britt talks

"Just picking up my phone when YOU slapped me." I Retort

"Look at the tone" Santana says, getting an angry look as both.

"SHUT U-" I start it, but i am interrupted by Santana again.

"Termina esa frase, y cosas malas va a pasar," she says

"Okay," I mutter, strange why the Spanish, but now I don't care enough to ask about it "But back to the subject, What happened?"

"You thought a little too loud, NOBODY" She says to me directly "Nobody can know about us, or you willlost us, and I really liked you dolphin"

"Good emphasis" The smaller girl complements

"Thanks baby" says the blonde.

"Okay" I said, with the danger of the situation falling on me and throwing my phone in my bed "Nobody will knows about it"

"Hug group time?" Says The girl with blue eyes looking between me and Santana. "Huh?"

"Only this time" She says

"Only this time" I repeat


End file.
